Cenizas del corazón
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Con lágrimas agridulces y un corazón hecho cenizas… su vida había acabado. Pues la vida no se acaba con la muerte; se acaba cuando el vivir deja de tener sentido. One-shot SetoxYami


**Cenizas del corazón**

Treinta y cuatro kilos, eso le había dicho la balanza ese día.

La semana anterior, aquel objeto le había dado otro resultado, de treinta y seis kilos.

Y, cuatro meses atrás, la balanza marcaba cuarenta y dos kilos. Ese había sido el peso que siempre había mantenido. Y aún así, en aquel tiempo sabía bien que era una persona muy delgada. Entonces, qué tan delgado podía estar ahora?

Sí seguía así, terminaría por desaparecer…

Sonrió ligeramente. Eso era lo que deseaba, desaparecer. Pero por el momento, se conformaba con envolverse entre las sábanas, en un débil esfuerzo por resguardarse del rechazo que sentía en su corazón.

Muchos sentimientos inundaban su mente, entre ellos la soledad, la tristeza, el dolor, pero sobretodo… el amor. Sí, sentía tanto amor que podría alegrar el mundo entero con él. Tanto cariño que era casi enfermizo. Pero tanta depresión, que podría oscurecer todo aquello que aún era bello dentro de él.

Pues en el exterior no quedaba nada. Piel y hueso era ahora, tan delgado que podría asustar a cualquiera. Sus ojos estaban marchitos, ya no eran aquellos rubíes altivos que tanto lo habían caracterizado. Habían perdido su color, tornándose en un simple rojo oscuro.

Su rostro… dios, por dónde empezar? Demacrado por el dolor y por los moretones que lo inundaban. De hecho, le costaba abrir el ojo izquierdo debido a uno de esos golpes.

Sus brazos inundados de más piel de color púrpura. Tantos golpes había recibido ya que le costaba recordar cuál había sido el primero.

No, un minuto. Claro que recordaba el primer golpe. Jamás podría olvidarlo. Estaba tan arraigado a su mente que nada podría sacarlo.

Pero, qué horrible recuerdo era ese. Triste sin lugar a dudas, y doloroso de ver.

Pues había una persona especial en su vida. Una persona por la que daría todo lo que tenía.

Una persona que amaría para siempre, sin importar las circunstancias. Su razón de vivir, de seguir respirando. La única que le daba fuerzas para seguir. Para comer aunque fuera una manzana al día, aunque al final terminara vomitándola dentro del inodoro. Para caminar aunque sus piernas imploraban no moverse. Para sonreír, en medio de un dolor insoportable y una soledad eterna. Todo esto lo hacía gracias a esa persona.

Y es que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Sí, era amor lo que sentía por ella. Amor puro y sincero. Estaba enamorado, y no lo ocultaba.

Quería solamente sentir los brazos de esa persona enredándose en su cintura. Y dormir así, en su abrazo. Quería que su amado alejara sus pesadillas. Quería que estuviera allí cuando lo necesitara.

El hombre al que amaba era perfecto, cabe destacar. Sí, era un hombre, al igual que él. Pero al haber amor de por medio, el género no había que tomarlo en cuenta.

Y era perfecto. Su físico tan atractivo que le quitaba el aliento a quien lo mirara. Sus cabellos castaños tan sedosos que podría pasar todo el día simplemente peinándolos con sus dedos. Y sus ojos… esos ojos tan preciosos como dos zafiros. Del azul más bello que podía existir. Aún el oceáno envidiaba ese tono azulado.

Su carácter venía ahora. Esa personalidad tan seria, pero tan leal al mismo tiempo. Tan sarcástica pero sincera. Era perfecta, como todo en su amado.

Y era amor lo que sentía, y el amor lo mantenía con vida.

Pero… qué triste era el recuerdo del primer golpe…

Aún podía ver en su mente un día. Un día tan maravilloso que parecía no ser cierto.

No había podido callar lo que sentía, era demasiado grande el secreto.

Pero qué bello había sido, cuando el hombre al que amaba le había correspondido.

Y pudo sentir lo que era estar en los brazos del ojiazul. Y pudo besar aquellos labios que tanto deseó probar. Lo había comprobado entonces, lo que tiempo atrás ya había descubierto. Ese hombre era perfecto. Tan perfecto que no podría haber otro como él.

La felicidad que sintió en aquellos días la recordaba bien. Despertar todos los días y mirar el rostro de la persona a la que amaba era casi mágico. Y despertar siempre a su lado, pues de pronto se encontró viviendo al lado del ojiazul, en la mansión de éste.

Transcurrían los días de manera tan maravillosa que era casi irreal.

Ocho hermosos meses, los mejores de su vida.

Pero entonces… el primer golpe.

Triste recuerdo, terrible castigo.

_Abrió la puerta, entrando en la habitación y notando que el lugar estaba oscuro. Aquello se le hizo extraño de inmediato, pues ya eran las diez de la noche y su novio siempre llegaba temprano del trabajo._

_No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante esto. Su novio era un importante empresario, quien solía casi vivir encerrado en su empresa. Pero desde que él había aceptado vivir en la mansión del ojiazul, éste siempre llegaba temprano._

_Pero hoy, parecía otra la historia._

_-¿Seto?- preguntó. Tal vez el ojiazul simplemente había decidido dormir. Podía ser que ya estuviera durmiendo y él no pudiera verlo debido a la oscuridad._

_Bueno, lo mejor era encender la luz._

_Sabiendo ya donde se encontraba el interruptor, lo tocó._

_La luz inundó la habitación de inmediato._

_Miró entonces hacia la cama, la sorpresa inundándolo al ver a su novio allí. Pero éste no dormía, sino que estaba sentado en la cama, mirando al vacío y con un vaso de vidrio en su mano, el cual estaba medio lleno con un líquido amarillento._

_-¿Seto, qué…?-_

_-¿Dónde estabas?- interrumpió el ojiazul, su voz fría sobresaltando al ojirubí._

_-Estaba con Yugi. Me pidió ayuda para un proyecto que le dejaron del colegio sobre el Antiguo Egipto- explicó. A decir verdad, no se sentía cómodo en aquella situación. Y el semblante del empresario no ayudaba mucho._

_-Estabas ayudándole a Yugi… a las diez de la noche…- habló el castaño, riendo con sarcasmo. El ojirubí se mordió el labio. No entendía la actitud de su novio._

_-Empezamos tarde. Intenté llamarte pero no contestaste tu celular- afirmó el joven._

_-¿Dónde estabas realmente, Yami?- preguntó el ojiazul de nuevo, su tono de voz inundándose de rabia._

_Yami lo miró confundido. Había dicho la verdad. ¿Por qué su novio insistía con ese tema?_

_-Ya te lo dije, estaba con Yugi…-_

_-¡Deja de mentir!- exclamó de pronto el castaño, levántandose en un segundo de su lugar y lanzando el vaso contra la pared. _

_El sonido de éste al hacerse pedazos sembró el temor en el ojirubí. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? El ojiazul nunca había actuado así._

_-Dragón…- intentó utilizar el sobrenombre que le había dado a su novio, pero de inmediato fue interrumpido._

_-¡Cállate!- gritó el ojiazul, acercándose al joven, quien por simple instinto dio pasos hacia atrás._

_Pero entonces, su espalda chocó contra la pared._

_Una exclamación de dolor escapó de su garganta, cuando el ojiazul tomó con fuerza sus cabellos. Luego, el rostro del empresario estaba a solo centímetros del suyo. Y entonces, un olor llegó hasta su nariz. _

_Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión, la situación de pronto tornándose más clara._

_-Estás… estás ebrio- susurró sin creerlo. Su novio nunca se había emborrachado. Claro, tomaba de vez en cuando pero siempre con medida._

_-Nunca… Jamás, vuelvas a llegar tarde, me entendiste!- exclamó más alto, jalando con fuerza los cabellos del joven._

_-¡Seto, me lastimas!- le dijo el ojirubí._

_-¡Acaso no fui claro! Ordené que te callaras!- gritos, y… un fuerte ruido._

_Yami sostuvo su mejilla izquierda. No podía creer lo que había sucedido. No quería creerlo._

_Seto… su perfecto Seto, lo había golpeado…_

_Apartó unos centímetros su mano de su rostro, notando que había sangre allí, tal vez proveniente de su labio._

_Pero no pudo seguir analizando la situación, pues de nuevo el castaño lo tomó de los cabellos. Y ésta vez, lo lanzó contra el suelo._

_Y se quedó allí, sus ojos comenzando a inundarse de lágrimas. _

_Pero esperó. Esperó a que el sonido de la puerta al ser azotada se escuchara, señalando que el ojiazul se había ido._

_Solo hasta entonces, dejó que un río de lágrimas cayera._

Triste recuerdo, tan horrible como una pesadilla. Una pesadilla eterna, pues el abuso no terminó allí.

No, por supuesto que no. Ese fue solo el comienzo. El comienzo de su soledad, de su depresión. De los cuatro meses más malditos de su vida.

Las borracheras eran constantes ahora. Casi todos los días su novio llegaba en un estado alterado de consciencia. Y siempre, la situación comenzaba con insultos, y terminaba con golpes.

Ya no era un solo golpe, qué va, era uno tras otro.

Y lo peor es que podía defenderse si quisiera. Claro que podía defenderse.

Pero lo amaba… lo amaba tanto que eso le impedía actuar. En cambio, se quedaba quieto, dejando que los golpes vinieran. Ya ni siquiera se quejaba de dolor.

Ahora inventaba excusas para no salir con sus amigos. Había dejado de ver a Yugi por tres meses ya, pues el chico había empezado a sospechar. Lo había cuestionado por el cambio en su carácter, por haber bajado de peso y por un moretón en su rostro. Fue el primero y único golpe que vio, pues de inmediato, el ojirubí decidió no volver a ver al chico. Y es que además, ahora siempre tenía el rostro cubierto de golpes, así que ya no podía salir a ninguna parte.

Mokuba además se había ido a estudiar al extranjero un año atrás.

Nadie conocía su estado, ni siquiera su novio. El ojiazul estaba muy ocupado con el alcohol como para darse cuenta.

Pero, qué importaba ya? Y es que debía admitir, que los golpes que recibía últimamente eran bien recibidos. Dolían, claro, tanto física como mentalmente. Sin embargo, al menos aún podía sentir el toque del castaño. Aunque fuera en golpes el ojiazul aún lo tocaba. Eso era todo lo que deseaba, que su novio estuviera allí siempre.

Por esa razón, no pensaba hacer nada por cambiar su situación.

Sabía bien que no soportaría por más tiempo, pero no pensaba dejar su razón de vivir. El empresario era esa razón de vivir. Sin él, para qué seguir?

Apretó con sus manos las sábanas.

Y sonrió. Allí, en esa misma cama, Seto y él habían hecho el amor por primera vez. Había sido una experiencia bella, maravillosa sin duda alguna. Le había entregado su cuerpo al amor de su vida allí…

En esa cama donde el ojiazul ya lo había violado incontables veces.

Cerró sus ojos, las lágrimas escapando.

Qué horribles recuerdos…

_-Seto, detente, por favor-_

_-Cierra la boca. Puede hacerte mío cuando me plazca-_

_-Seto… no quiero… no sigas-_

_-¡Cállate de una vez! Eres mío y voy a demostrártelo!-_

_-¡Seto no! Me duele!... ¡Por favor, me duele mucho!-_

Dolorosos recuerdos. Podía escuchar aún cada grito y súplica que había escapado de su boca. Cada lágrima, ya eran millones, pero aún recordaba cada una de ellas.

Sí, era horrible ser obligado a tener sexo. Pero debía admitir que muy dentro de él, sentía alivio de que al menos el ojiazul aún lo deseara.

Y es que lo amaba tanto, que no podría soportar saber que el empresario ya no lo quería de ninguna forma. Tal vez en lo emocional el castaño ya no sentía nada por él, pero al menos en lo físico, el ojiazul mostraba interés.

Aunque deseaba que todo volviera a ser como antes, de eso no había duda. Aquel tiempo en el que el castaño lo abrazaba con cariño, y lo besaba con amor. Cuando había sido verdaderamente feliz… deseaba que las cosas fueran así nuevamente.

Como en aquellos maravillosos días…

_-Yami, tengo que ir a trabajar, lo sabes bien- habló el castaño, mirando al joven, quien estaba acostado en la cama mientras sostenía con fuerza la muñeca del empresario._

_-Pero Seto, quiero que te quedes conmigo. Solo por hoy, es todo lo que pido- le dijo el ojirubí._

_-Yami…-_

_-Seto, quédate conmigo. Solo hoy, Dragón- insistió el joven. Hubo silencio por unos segundos._

_Pero entonces…_

_Yami sonrió, mirando cómo su novio volvía a acostarse a su lado._

_-Solo por éste día- advirtió el ojiazuL, rodeando al ojirubí con sus brazos._

_El joven se acercó al castaño, besándolo ligeramente._

_-Gracias, Seto. Te amo-_

Ningún golpe había recibido en aquel entonces, y no había moretón alguno cubriendo su piel.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas regresar a esos días. Los días en los que sonreía sin razón aparente, y vivía con tranquilidad.

Pero al menos, no todo estaba mal en ese momento. Aún tenía a su ojiazul. Y mientras él estuviera a su lado, no había razón para sentirse del todo mal. El empresario estaba ahí, tal vez no como antes pero al menos dormía a su lado todas las noches. ¿Qué más podía pedir? El solo hecho de ver al castaño todos los días era un gran regalo para él.

Nuevamente, lo repetía, y no se cansaría de hacerlo. Lo amaba, más que a su propia vida. El amor que sentía era tan ciego que ni siquiera podía ver la realidad. Pero, no importaba, pues quien necesitaba la realidad cuando podía vivir en un mundo de fantasía. Creía que Seto aún lo amaba, a pesar de las pruebas que le decían a gritos que aquello no podía ser. Esa, era su fantasía.

Estaba muriendo, eso lo sabía. Poco a poco y silenciosamente. Su mente parecía no aguantar más, y su cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso.

Un ruido resonó por el lugar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Aquel ruido lo había causado el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Y en ese momento, se podían escuchar pasos que se acercaban.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. No quería más golpes. Pero si el ojiazul estaba ebrio, de seguro recibiría varios.

Optó entonces por quedarse quieto, esperando nada más.

La cama se movió de pronto. Alguien se había sentado en ella.

-¿Estás despierto?- La voz del ojiazul resonó en sus oídos. Para su dicha, el tono que había utilizado el castaño no mostraba furia ni enojo.

-Sí- se atrevió a contestar, saliendo de entre las cobijas y sentándose sobre la cama.

Hubo silencio por varios segundos. Yami miró al castaño, quien estaba sentado al lado suyo, con su espalda contra el respaldar de la cama.

Pero entonces, un sonido llamó su atención. Parecía papel plástico al arrugarse.

Bajó la mirada, buscando lo que había causado aquel sonido. Y encontró lo que buscaba, en el regazo del castaño.

La sorpresa lo inundó de inmediato, casi sofocándolo. Y es que no podía creer lo que veía. A decir verdad, por un momento pensó que solo estaba imaginando aquella imagen.

Pero sus dudas se disiparon, cuando el empresario le ofreció aquel objeto.

-¿Son… para mí?- preguntó, incrédulo aún. Y es que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el ojiazul le regalaba algo.

Un minuto… podía ser que el castaño hubiera recordado que ese día…

-Cinco de agosto… hace un año que estamos…- se detuvo, al parecer no sabiendo cómo seguir.

-Lo… lo recordaste- susurró Yami, las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Tomó entonces el ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos. En ese momento, se sentía feliz. Seto había recordado su primer aniversario, si es que aún podían llamarlo así después de todo lo que había sucedido. Pero, fuera como fuera, el ojiazul lo había recordado. Eso quería decir… que el castaño aún se preocupaba, cierto? Sí, tenía que ser, no había otra respuesta.

Y la felicidad fue grande.

-Gracias, son hermosas- habló el joven entre sus sollozos, tocando levemente el pétalo de una de las rosas. Rosas rojas, sus flores favoritas. Hasta ese detalle había recordado el ojiazul.

Y las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Lágrimas agridulces. Por un lado, estaba feliz, pero por el otro, veía la realidad, la cual se presentaba fría y cruel.

La mano del ojiazul tomando su mentón lo sacó de su mente.

Miró al empresario, notando el semblante decaído del castaño, y sus ojos azules, los cuales mostraban verdadera culpa.

-¿Qué te he hecho?- susurró el ojiazul, mirando con detenimiento el rostro de Yami. La culpa de sus ojos se reflejó en su voz, la cual de hecho, estuvo a punto de quebrarse. -¿Qué te he hecho?- repitió.

El ojirubí sonrió.

-Me has hecho feliz. Todos los días, tu sola presencia me hace sentir que vale la pena seguir viviendo- afirmó el joven.

-Después de todo lo que te he hecho y aún puedes decir algo así- habló el ojiazul.

-Te amo, Seto. Y nada va a cambiar eso. Te amo y te amaré por siempre- aseguró el ojirubí. Colocó entonces las rosas sobre la mesita de noche, y se acostó, mirando al castaño y pidiéndole en silencio que hiciera lo mismo.

-No volveré a lastimarte. Nunca más- afirmó el ojiazul mientras se acostaba.

Yami sonrió, de manera agridulce. No dijo nada, en cambio, se acercó, acurrucándose en el pecho del empresario. Y gimió complacido cuando el ojiazul lo rodeó con sus brazos. Lo miró entonces, sonriendo cuando el castaño se acercó y juntó sus labios por unos segundos, en un ligero roce.

Eso hacía que todo su sufrimiento valiera la pena. Tan solo pasar unos segundos en los brazos del empresario justificaba meses de golpes e insultos. Y tan solo un beso, uno solo, justificaba las violaciones.

Sí, en su mundo, todo lo malo que hacía el castaño tenía justificación. Porque, si todo era justificable, entonces tenía razón en permanecer al lado del ojiazul.

Pero entonces, venía su duda. ¿Y sí existiera algo, aunque fuera una sola cosa, que no pudiera justificar?

¿Y si su amor hiciera algo que no pudiera perdonarle? Qué haría entonces?

Suspiró, intentando contener las nuevas lágrimas que deseaban caer.

La verdad era que el ojiazul ya había hecho algo que él no podía justificar. Algo que lo había herido más que un golpe o un insulto.

Miró al castaño, notando que éste ya dormía profundamente.

El ojiazul le había dicho que no volvería a lastimarlo. Pero, cuántas veces le había dicho eso? Cada vez que no estaba ebrio, y veía el deplorable estado en el que tenía a su novio. Ya no lo creía, no creía en aquellas palabras. Las había escuchado tantas veces que más bien se burlaba de ellas.

Y luego, estaba aquello que no podía justificar.

-Ya no me amas… cierto? Si lo hicieras… ¿por qué sentirías la necesidad de acostarte con alguien más?- susurró, peinando con sus dedos los cabellos del ojiazul. Las lágrimas caían con fluidez, aunque hacía un gran esfuerzo por no sollozar para no despertar a su novio.

Sí, se había enterado días atrás que el empresario le había sido infiel, con una mujer al parecer. Y no había sido solo una vez, no. El ojiazul aún seguía viendo a ésta mujer, lo sabía bien. El día anterior, lo había escuchado hablar por celular con ella. Había hecho un enorme esfuerzo por detener los llantos que querían salir, pues no deseaba que su novio se enterara que estaba escuchando.

Y dolía. Dolía escuchar al castaño hablándole a esa mujer con un tono de voz suave y casi dulce que antes era reservado solo para él. Sintió además su corazón ser apuñalado cuando el empresario mencionó lo bueno que había sido el sexo con ella, y que esperaba repetirlo pronto.

Pero lo sabía bien. Si el ojiazul lo abandonaba, él no podría vivir. No deseaba siquiera intentarlo.

-Encontré la pistola que escondías en tu biblioteca, Seto- anunció el pronto, sonriendo con amargura. –No quiero usarla… no quiero… por favor, Seto- susurró, entre su llanto. –No quiero dejarte. Quiero estar contigo siempre- afirmó, acariciando con su mano temblorosa la mejilla del ojiazul.

-Solo dime que deseas que esté contigo siempre. Dime que no quieres que me vaya. Que me necesitas a tu lado… que aún me quieres en tu vida. Dime que aún me amas… aunque sea solo un poco- suplicó. Aunque como era de esperar, no recibió respuesta.

Con mucho cuidado, no queriendo perturbar el sueño del ojiazul, se alejó de los brazos del castaño. No entendía aún cómo su cuerpo podía seguir moviéndose. La debilidad era enorme, sin embargo sus manos y piernas aún se movían. De manera torpe y temblorosa, pero aún lo hacían.

Dejó de pensar en esto pues en ese momento deseaba recibir consuelo de su nueva compañera.

Abrió la tercera y última gaveta de la mesita de noche. Y sacó aquello que podría liberarlo de su sufrimiento en un tiempo cercano.

La pistola era pequeña. Estaba completamente cargada, así que al primer disparo lanzaría una bala.

La miró con fascinación. Era bella, no había duda de eso.

-Podrás disparar al fin una bala. Aunque… hoy no es el día. Pero pronto vendrá- susurró. Sí, su vida acabaría, pues sin el ojiazul, ésta dejaba de tener sentido. No valía la pena seguir respirando si el castaño ya no estaba a su lado.

Suspiró en medio de su llanto, volviendo a guardar el arma en su escondite. Tal vez no era un lugar tan secreto, pero sabía bien que Seto nunca abriría esa gaveta.

Sus ojos se enfocaron entonces en el ramo de rosas. Una verdadera sonrisa inundó su rostro. Estiró su mano, tomando con delicadeza una de las rosas. La llevó entonces contra su pecho, mientras disfrutaba del aroma de aquella flor.

Miró entonces al ojiazul, a su bello y perfecto ojiazul.

Su corazón latía por él.

Pero con cada día que pasaba, las cenizas iban cayendo.

Cenizas del corazón.

* * *

Magi: O.o… u.u primero que nada, el culpable aquí es Kaiba, no yo. Así que mátenlo a él xD En fin! He vuelto a mis raíces! xD Por fin escribo angst de nuevo, aunque sea solo un one-shot… ya me hacía falta escribir un poco de angustia. Y claro, como siempre yo, a quien hago sufrir es a Yami… pobre, pero solo él se ve lindo sufriendo xD

Pero bueno, éste es el resultado de escuchar Bittersweet de Apocalyptica mientras escribes… te trastorna el cerebro xD

Eso sería todo por el momento.

Ja ne!


End file.
